


Farewell

by AllonsyGeronimo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyGeronimo/pseuds/AllonsyGeronimo
Summary: 没办法了第一次尝试AO3,被微博逼的，小破车，斯内普和小巴蒂，雷





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> 没办法了第一次尝试AO3,被微博逼的，小破车，斯内普和小巴蒂，雷

背景设定  
《哈利波特与火焰杯》哈利被“穆迪”教授带到办公室，邓布利多破门而入，击退了试图杀死哈利的“穆迪”教授。  
在小巴蒂上学时期，他和他的教授斯内普两人产生了化学反应。但是小巴蒂在毕业之后突然失去了所有的音讯，斯内普一直很担心。  
CP：西弗勒斯斯内普&小巴蒂克劳奇  
NC-17  慎入  有些OOC

PART 1  
斯内普夺下“穆迪”身上的酒瓶，拨开瓶盖轻轻一嗅，皱眉：“复方汤剂。”  
“看来我们找到是谁偷了你看库存了，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多把“穆迪”紧紧压在椅子上看了一眼斯内普。斯内普拿出了随身带着的吐真剂，掰开他的嘴往里面到了三滴。邓布利多起身用魔杖指着“穆迪”说：“现在就让我们看看他的真面。”  
“穆迪”恶狠狠地瞪着他眼前的这一群人，他脸上的魔法眼球死死盯着斯内普，斯内普也紧紧盯着他。因为没有足够的药水，他身上的药效马上就要消失，“穆迪”全身开始颤抖。他的手死死地攥着椅子，脸上的伤口渐渐消失，皮肤变得光滑起来，头发迅速缩短，由黑色变回淡黄色。魔法眼球从他的脸上滑落，那眼球还在地上疯狂地乱转。哐啷一声，假腿掉在一旁，一条新腿长了出来。“穆迪”身体前倾，低着头，没人能看到他的脸。哈利看他有些眼熟，附身过去仔细看。那人突然猛地向前冲试图抓住哈利，却被麦格教授用咒语打了回去半躺在椅子上。邓布利多迅速把哈利拽到身后。  
“小巴蒂克劳奇。”斯内普被出现的这个人吓呆了，他身后的麦格教授也猛地吸了一口气。  
“你是谁？”邓布利多平静地问。  
“小巴蒂克劳奇。”小巴蒂克劳奇有些机械地回答。  
“真正的穆迪在哪儿？”邓布利多问。克劳奇看起来很是费劲地朝另一边晃了晃脑袋。邓布利多让斯内普留意克劳奇，捡起来掉在地上的钥匙，走到了一个有七把锁的箱子跟前，用第一把钥匙开了锁，里面出现的是一堆咒语书。邓布利多关上箱子，又用第二把钥匙开锁，里面不再是咒语书，而是各种破损的窥镜、羊皮纸和羽毛笔。接着，邓布利多一个挨着一个地打开剩下的锁，直到第七把锁。当他掀开盖子的时候，出现的是一个深深的大坑，坑底躺着一个昏迷着的人。  
“那是真正的穆迪教授？”哈利问。邓布利多点了点头，翻过箱檐轻轻落在穆迪身边，变出一个毯子给他盖上，然后爬出箱子。  
“我给你看我的，你把你的也展示给我。”克劳奇突然撩起袖子，露出了黑得发亮的，还在手臂上蠕动的黑魔标记。斯内普在看到标记的瞬间僵住了，左臂下意识弯曲。  
“哈利！”邓布利多转身拽过哈利的胳膊，被刀划破的衣服下面是一个血淋淋的伤口。  
“你知道这意味着什么吗？”克劳奇满是汗水的脸上突然露出了有些变态的笑容，“他回来了。伏地魔王回来了。而主人会像一个英雄一样迎接我的回归！”  
“可惜我对英雄主义并不感冒。”邓布利多厌恶地看着他，冷冷地回了他一句，“米勒娃，麻烦你去叫庞弗雷夫人来，我们需要把阿拉斯托送到医疗翼去。我送哈利回去。”  
麦格教授点点头，快步走出教室。  
“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多挥挥魔杖，把椅子上的克劳奇捆得结结实实，“麻烦你把他带到‘那间屋子’，我认为过一会儿我们需要问他一些其他的细节。”  
“好的校长。”斯内普说，然后用漂浮咒带着克劳奇离开。

PART 2  
    “那间屋子”是邓布利多在职时期，斯拉格霍恩发现的。这个地方阴冷潮湿，很适合存放一些特殊的珍稀魔药材料。但是最让邓布利多看中的是，里面对外面的隔音效果极好，就算里面发生了一场世界大战外面什么都听不到。可是如果外面有任何声响，在里面都会被放大。自从伏地魔出现，邓布利多就把这间暗室用作了特殊用处,整个学校只有校长和四个学院的院长直到这个地方的存在。  
因为迪哥里的事情，所有学生都被教授送回了公共休息室，走廊中并没有什么人。斯内普带着克劳奇一路向下走到他的办公室，对着画像说出口令，门开之后出现的并不是魔药教授的办公室，而是一个黑漆漆的地牢。小巴蒂非但不惊慌，还饶有兴趣地看着这个他在学生时代从来没有发现的领域。斯内普快步进门，挥挥魔杖放下克劳奇顺便点亮墙壁上的火把，但在阴冷的地牢里，这些光也只能照亮火把周围的一小部分。  
克劳奇歪头看着斯内普身后的门缓缓闭合，视线在周围扫了一圈，最终落在了屋里剩下的另一个人身上。“看来，你这些年在霍格沃茨藏的不错啊，叛徒？”微弱的火光照在克劳奇的脸上，让他的笑容显得更加诡异。  
“闭嘴，巴蒂。”斯内普站在一旁的阴影里，克劳奇只能隐隐约约地看到一个模糊的人影。  
“说实话，西弗勒斯，”克劳奇根本没有要闭嘴的意思，“你用了什么办法才让邓布利多保你免受牢狱之灾？”  
斯内普沉默着没有说话。一时间，寂静的地牢里只能听到木柴燃烧的噼啪声和水珠掉落的嘀嗒声。克劳奇忽然爆出一阵狂笑。斯内普皱着眉头听他笑地上气不接下气：“是什么让你感到如此兴奋？”斯内普微微提高了分贝，克劳奇的笑声就戛然而止。  
“我都忘记了，你现在已经不是我的教授了，斯内普教授。”克劳奇强忍着笑，晃晃脑袋表示自己被缠地不舒服，斯内普解开了克劳奇的束缚，克劳奇站了起来，活动活动被绑的僵硬的关节。  
“我以为你死了。”斯内普的声音在黑暗中微不可闻，“邓布利多告诉我，你被葬在阿兹卡班。”  
“那你去悼念我了吗？”克劳奇看似不在意地咧咧嘴，肆无忌惮地看着斯内普。斯内普感觉到胸腔内蕴藏的怒火，跨出阴影推着克劳奇，把他按在冰凉的岩石壁上。因为疼痛，克劳奇呻吟了一声。  
“你的脸色可不怎么样，西——啊！”克劳奇话还没说完，斯内普就拽着他的领子，往他的脸上狠狠地来了一拳。克劳奇摔在地上，抬手抹了嘴角，又用舌头舔了舔口中腥甜，贴着凹凸不平的墙壁站起来直视斯内普说：“我也想你了。梅林知道我有多想你。”  
“为什么不告诉我你还活着？”斯内普逼近克劳奇，垂眸看着他。克劳奇被斯内普逼得紧紧贴着墙壁，抬头保持直视：“我试着告诉你了，是你自己没有发现。我去了你的私人储藏室，在那里留下了一些东西，但是你似乎坚信那是波特小鬼头进来捣的鬼。”  
“你什么时候，怎么逃出的阿兹卡班？”斯内普问。  
“是我母亲求着我父亲，让他把我们俩掉包。我父亲因为太爱我母亲就答应了。摄魂怪是瞎子，他们只能通过气味来分辨。他们嗅到一个健全的人和一个将死的人进来，就嗅到一个健全的人和将死的人出去。为了掩人耳目，我和母亲都喝了复方汤剂。我变成她的样子，她变成我的样子，直到死去她都没有忘记喝复方汤剂。他们把她当成我葬在了阿兹卡班。而在‘我’死去的那天，父亲在家里宣称母亲去世，并办了一个假葬礼。”克劳奇的眼神中闪过一些斯内普熟悉的东西，很快就被一种斯内普没有见过的东西取代，“而我，在出阿兹卡班的瞬间就中了我亲生父亲的夺魂咒。他爱我母亲，但不代表他爱我，我相信你知道这一点，教授。”克劳奇在“教授”这个词上故意加了重音。  
“我在你毕业之后就再也没有听到过你的消息，巴蒂，你为什么成为了一名食死徒。”斯内普又问。  
“因为你。”克劳奇干巴巴地说。  
“我？”斯内普挑眉，但是克劳奇注意到他面部一闪而过的震惊的表情。  
“是，你。”克劳奇回答他，“我偶尔得知了你是食死徒，是黑魔王派来霍格沃茨的卧底，安插在邓布利多身边监视他的一举一动，打通霍格沃茨，方便黑魔王的进攻。而我在那时就决定，我要和你一样，我要和你有一样的目标。但是在我毕业之前，黑魔王倒台了，所以我就替你担负起了这光荣的使命。等我们回去，我会让主人放你一条生路。”  
“你什么都不知道！你就像一个孩子一样胡乱猜测我的想法！”斯内普的低吼灌入克劳奇的耳朵，他在斯内普愤怒的眼神中看到了更深层的东西。  
“我在救你！”克劳奇也同样吼回去，“我抓住了机会，逃脱了我父亲的控制，找到了主人，抓住这次宝贵的机会主动请缨，费尽力气假扮成穆迪进入霍格沃茨，都是为了你！”  
斯内普无言。两人突然听到外面传来的轻微的脚步声，克劳奇重新坐回椅子上，斯内普把他再捆起来。没过多久，邓布利多从门中进来。斯内普见他来了，转身准备离去。“你不必回避，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多说着，关上门，又过去掰开克劳奇的嘴。斯内普沉默着拿出吐真剂，往克劳奇口中滴了三滴。接着，他重新退回那片阴影。  
邓布利多给自己变出一个看上去很舒服的沙发，坐在克劳奇面前，平静地说：“现在，我有一些不太明白的事情要问你。”

PART 3  
“多谢你的配合。”邓布利多面无表情，但是他蓝色的眼中充满了愤怒，“我已经知道了需要的。”他转身看着斯内普所在的阴影，接着说：“我会让米勒娃通知福吉，他的一名犯人逃出来了。在那之前，你有一半个小时的时间。”  
斯内普的后背因为邓布利多的话而僵硬了起来，他感觉邓布利多知道了所有的事情。“谢谢您，校长。”斯内普说。  
当门再次闭合，斯内普踏出阴影，他看到克劳奇双手紧紧握着椅子上的手柄，低着头，浑身微微发抖。斯内普再次解开束缚，俯身把手轻轻放在克劳奇的左臂上。克劳奇因为斯内普的触碰，往椅子里缩了一下。  
“巴蒂……”斯内普轻唤一声。  
“我是要被送回阿兹卡班吧？”克劳奇没有抬头，但是他的声音里有着明显的颤抖。  
“我很抱歉。”斯内普的声音很沉重，“我以为你在接受任务的时候就已经考虑过这个后果。”  
“你知道黑魔王不允许失败，只能成功。我的任务已经完成了！”  
“但是黑魔王不会冒险来救你。”  
克劳奇缓缓抬起头，看着斯内普。斯内普看到了他眼中的晶莹，果然他还是个孩子。  
“我不想去。我以为……”克劳奇颤抖地更厉害。斯内普向前倾身把他抱在怀里：“我们还有不到两个小时。”  
克劳奇仍然在颤抖，但没有刚刚的那么强烈，他僵硬的肢体不知道应该放在哪里，因为没有料到斯内普会这样。斯内普用手轻轻拍打着克劳奇的后背，轻微的安抚让克劳奇最终放松在了斯内普的怀里。  
“西弗勒斯。”克劳奇用有些沙哑的声音对斯内普说，“做吧。”  
听到这句话，斯内普抿了抿嘴唇，抱着克劳奇的胳膊突然收紧，把之前用来绑克劳奇的椅子变成了一个看上去不怎么舒适的双人床。他抬起克劳奇的下巴，轻轻地吻上克劳奇因为恐惧而有些发白的嘴唇。在两人嘴唇触碰的一瞬间，克劳奇就如同快因口渴而死去的人遇到了甘泉一般，双手环上斯内普的脖颈，让两人的距离达到最小。唇齿交错，克劳奇张口放入了斯内普试图进入他口腔的舌头。他感觉到斯内普的舌头在他的口腔一点一点地略过，几乎蹭过他口中所有的地方。一瞬间他感到了一阵更加强烈的悲伤。  
当克劳奇快要被斯内普吻到窒息的时候，他推开了斯内普，直视着斯内普深不见底的眼眸微微张口喘息。紧接着，他主动吻上去，双手却是在不停地褪下自己身上一件又一件的衣服。斯内普突然伸手按住他，迅速帮他脱下了身上所有的衣服，顺便解开了自己的裤子释放出忍耐的欲望。  
克劳奇低头看了看在黑暗中模糊不清的东西，感觉到了一丝危险，但他依旧主动蜷起双腿，露出了私密处。  
斯内普轻挥魔杖把他床头的润滑剂变在手中。他打开瓶塞，往手中倒了不少的粘稠抹在他自己的下体上，又把手指上沾满，将手指推进了克劳奇体内。通道因为异物的入侵剧烈收缩，斯内普却无视克劳奇身体的本能反应，用他的手指在克劳奇的体内进行简单的润滑。  
“够了，进来。”克劳奇喘息着低声咆哮。躺在床上的他忍受着内心和身体的躁动，任由斯内普为他准备，但是他不想做这些，他只想快点让斯内普进入他。  
斯内普看了克劳奇一眼，把瓶子撂在一边，扶好下身对准克劳奇的后穴，毫不留情地把自己全都推了进去。顿时克劳奇闷哼一声，全身紧绷。他双手死死地拽着自己的大腿，感受着巨大的异物进入他的身体。他尽力放松自己但是他做不到。被插入的疼痛感和满足感瞬间袭击他的神经让他动弹不得。  
斯内普停顿了一下，似乎在等待着什么。接着他便用手扶着克劳奇的跨，开始不愠不火地抽动。两人交合处的缓缓摩擦让克劳奇的身体逐渐放松下来，斯内普的动作也因为克劳奇的放松开始逐渐加快。克劳奇抿着嘴唇，直勾勾地看着斯内普在昏暗的灯火中看不太清的脸，听着斯内普因为情欲而加粗的呼吸声，感受着自己渴求已久的摩擦。  
突然，斯内普从克劳奇的身体里抽了出来。克劳奇不满地哼一声刚准备起身却被斯内普压在身下。克劳奇一惊，本能地翻身把毫无防备的斯内普压在了身下。斯内普不做声地注视着他，他也沉默地看着斯内普。克劳奇突然发现自己一丝不挂而斯内普只是褪了裤子。随之，他分开双腿坐在斯内普的小腹上，一只手按着斯内普的胸口，并在斯内普的注视下用另一只手扶着斯内普的下体缓缓地坐了下去。  
在坐到底的一瞬间，克劳奇和斯内普同时松了一口气。两人就这样无声地对视着，克劳奇就这个姿势在斯内普身上跟着阴暗处水滴的节奏上下抽插着自己，摆动腰肢寻找正确的角度，斯内普把手放在克劳奇挺立的下体上抽动。突然克劳奇爆出了一下惊呼，胳膊一软没撑住倒在了斯内普的胸口上。斯内普顺势把克劳奇重新压在身下，手撑着床板，开始在已经完全接纳他的身体里做活塞运动。克劳奇拽住斯内普的领子狠狠地吻了上去，斯内普就在同时重重地插了克劳奇一下，让克劳奇呻吟出声，随即把那一声呻吟含在了口中。  
克劳奇把双腿再次缠在了斯内普的腰间，太高他自己的屁股好让斯内普更容易进出。两人的呼吸声越来越重，克劳奇由隐忍变成了细碎的呻吟，斯内普也在微微张口，在两人亲吻的空余间喘息。  
“快了。”克劳奇用有些变调的声音在身体碰撞的声音中细不可闻，但斯内普还是敏锐地扑捉到了。斯内普抽插的越来越快，力度越来越大。克劳奇在自己下体上的手也跟着斯内普的节奏加快。前后的快感让克劳奇终于支撑不住，他尽量压低声音但还是能从他短暂的尖叫中听出高潮的愉悦。同时，斯内普也尖叫一声，把他自己的精华都留在了克劳奇收缩的后穴里。斯内普完全压在克劳奇身上，两人喘息着感受高潮的余韵。克劳奇回过神看着斯内普，给了他最后一个吻。  
十分钟之后的暗室中，克劳奇穿着完整地低着头被结结实实地绑在椅子上，斯内普衣衫整洁地挥动魔杖把地上的瓶子送回自己的床头。  
“我会去看你的，巴蒂。”斯内普突然说。克劳奇有些悲凉地笑了一声。  
大概二十分钟之后，麦格出现在门口准备把克劳奇带去黑魔法防御术教授的办公室。“校长在办公室等着你，西弗勒斯。”麦格看了看脸色不怎么样的斯内普说。

Part 4  
“我很高兴你已经完成了你想要做的事，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多慈爱的眼神让斯内普很是不自在，“而我也要为你将要承受的表示遗憾。”  
斯内普刚想张口说什么，突然一只银色的鹰从窗口飞了进来。鹰张口却是弗利维焦急的声音：“阿不思，福吉带来了两只摄魂怪！他们现在已经进入霍格沃茨的大厅了！”话音刚结束，银色的守护神就消散在了校长室中。斯内普脸色一变，迅速起身冲出校长室。邓布利多在听完消息之后，眼中充满怒火，紧跟着斯内普也走出了办公室。  
可是他们依旧晚来了一步。  
邓布利多赶到的时候，他首先看到了斯内普僵直的背影。待他绕过斯内普走到内室，他看到福吉一脸收到惊吓的样子站在斯内普旁边，两只摄魂怪阴森地飘在小克劳奇身后。屋子中间，椅子上的小克劳奇犹如死去了一般，毫无生气地瘫在那儿。站在右侧的麦格红着眼眶，用手紧紧地捂着嘴。  
“邓布利多教授，您绝对不相信这里发生了什么。”麦格的声音听上去有些颤抖，“摄魂怪见到小克劳奇就扑了上去！这太可怕了，福吉他怎么可以这样做！”  
邓布利多冷漠地看着福吉，又看看已经成为行尸走肉的克劳奇，转身对麦格说：“事已至此，我们也不能再多说什么。你和西弗勒斯叫上另外两位院长，务必要让学生呆在公共休息室，哪儿都不要去，直接告诉他们摄魂怪来了。”邓布利多转向福吉：“我们应该好好谈一谈。去年你让摄魂怪包围了霍格沃茨，不代表你今年还能带着他们在校园里横冲直撞！”  
随后，邓布利多举起魔杖释放出了一只巨大的银色凤凰。凤凰把两只摄魂怪囚禁在了双翼中，一声鸣叫之后两只摄魂怪烟消云散。

夜晚，斯内普直直地躺在他卧室的床上，闭着眼睛，眼前回放着自己刚冲过去的时候看到的那一幕。  
斯内普一路狂奔到了黑魔法防御术的办公室，刚冲进门只见摄魂怪已经在半空中跃起准备扑在克劳奇的身上。斯内普手刚抓住魔杖，福吉一个咒语出来让斯内普的手动弹不得。他能做的只是紧紧的盯着克劳奇。  
克劳奇惧怕地向椅子里收缩着，他直直地看着摄魂怪丑恶的模样，眼中充满了恐惧。瞬间，他感觉到了冰凉的东西贴在了他的嘴唇上，紧接着全身的热量都被从口腔中带走，接着是对空间的概念，再接着就是意识。克劳奇透过半透明摄魂怪看着斯内普，他感觉到了什么。但是还没等到他了解到底感觉到了什么，他的意识就已经随风飘散了。  
斯内普看到摄魂怪扑了上去。他那肮脏的部位贴上了克劳奇的嘴唇。他看到克劳奇的眼睛瞪得大大的，有东西从克劳奇的眼中流逝。就在那双眼睛彻底失去灵性之前，四目相对，斯内普看到了熟悉的情感。接着，那情感随着克劳奇的灵魂一起被摄魂怪吸去。斯内普依旧看着克劳奇，那剧躯壳已经失去了灵魂，还保持在最后一个动作上。头歪在一侧，无神的双眼冲着斯内普瞪得老大，一滴泪水挂在恐惧定格的脸上。克劳奇的整个身体放松但紧缩在椅子上。躯壳的胸口还在起伏，表示着身体功能还在正常运行，但是代表克劳奇意识的灵魂已经成为了摄魂怪的完美大餐。黑魔法防御术办公室的光线让克劳奇显得更加苍白。  
斯内普突然从床上坐了起来。黑色双眸看不出任何情感波动。他拿起了魔杖，抵上自己的太阳穴，缓缓抽出了一根银白色的丝状物。他拿起一个空瓶子，把它放了进去，盖上塞子。下床走到他的私人储藏室，将这个瓶子放在了之前为了防穆迪而做的暗格里。做完这些的斯内普坐在壁炉前的沙发上，打开了一瓶无梦魔药。  
突然壁炉中的火焰变成了绿色，一张纸条飞了出来。斯内普用魔杖召过打开看，看过后又把它扔回了壁炉任纸条因为烈火而燃烧。他一口喝完无梦魔药，起身回了卧室。

“他被埋在了禁林西侧，长月石最多的地方。A.D.”

完


End file.
